


Good and warm

by Morethancupcake



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Connor, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ollie is good, Ollie is warm. Ollie kisses his forehead when they're half asleep, and he runs his fingers through Connor's hair when the migraines are too bad. He can't loose Ollie."</p>
<p>From a lovely anon on tumblr who needed me to write the thing. "Can you pleaseee write like a spin-off fic from The Last Chocolate Cookie about the time Connor found Oliver having breakfast with his ex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and warm

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said : " Can you pleaseee write like a spin-off fic from The Last Chocolate Cookie about the time Connor found Oliver having breakfast with his ex? ;)"
> 
> So obviously I had to do it.

Ollie is good, Ollie is warm. Ollie is probably the best thing in his life, and he isn't going to ruin this. He almost did, He almost lost their Sunday brunch dates, and the stupid game they invented about it. He almost lost the way Ollie would always get him coffee from the buffet, when they were waiting for their eggs. (Sunny side up with bacon, and salmon benedict. A few weeks ago they had decided to share, finally). Ollie would always pretend not to be annoyed if someone said hello to him, and was a little too insistant, not noticing this was a date, Christ, people could be so dense. Ollie who would blush when he would take his hand.

He almost lost everything, because he was scared.

Well, he was tired of this, too tired of pretending he wasn't happy just watching old movies and eating huge bowls of chicken mami. 

Ollie is good, Ollie is warm. Ollie kisses his forehead when they're half asleep, and he runs his fingers through Connor's hair when the migraines are too bad. He can't loose Ollie.

 

Today was Sunday, and Helena's birthday. She had asked for a proper date with Uncle Connor, without her brother, her parents, or grandparents. She had asked for waffles, and a movie, and Connor had just smiled because Ollie was good, and warm, and perfect, but the look of pure adoration in his niece's eyes was close to perfection.

They had chatted about school, about her new dress and the little bow in her hair. They had chatted about the movie they wanted to see (she was still really into Frozen, when Connor was pretty sure he would strangle himself if he had to listen to that song one more time), and he had tried to ignore the looks people around were giving them. Kids were little magnets. It was actually quite scary to see the looks men and women were giving him. 

They were trying to build a tower using banana slices and maple syrup when something had caught Connor's eye.

Oliver's jacket, soft and a little too old maybe, the jacket he used only on days when he was hanging out with Connor. And the tall man sitting in front of him, splitting pancakes, apparently.

"Uncle Connor, are you listening to me ? This is important."

He had tried to focus, to listen properly to Helena's opinion about brussel's sprouts and cheese. Still, he hadn't been able to eat much after.

Even sitting on his sister couch, watching Helena bouncing already because Elsa was finally going to sing, he couldn't forget the look Oliver had given him when he had spotten them leaving. Connor knew this look, because he used to practice it a lot. Shame.

 

But Ollie is good. Ollie is warm. And Sunday nights were supposed to be spent on the couch watching TV Shows and eating leftovers. Connor had knocked, because for the first time he had not been in a hurry to open the door and see Ollie. 

"You're knocking, now ?" Oliver was avoiding him, getting their plates ready, and inspecting the fridge. There was Connor's favorite wine on the counter, and a bag looking like this place with the amazing non dairy-ice creams. It wasn't looking good.

"I wasn't sure you were alone." He grabbed their glasses, because if pretending was Ollie's wish for tonight, he could do it. "What are we having ?"

"Well..." Conor didn't miss Oliver's pause, but he knew better than to point it out. "We have the dumplings you couldn't finish on Friday. These really need to be finished tonight. Then there's the japanese curry, the beef curry and the curry from that indian place I wanted to try. Do you think we have a problem with curry ?"

"Are we... not going to talk about it ?" Ollie looks so scared for a minute Connor tries to smile, really tries, and he hands him his glass. "It's okay, I just need to know. I wish we could, but if it's..."

"It was Adam." 

"I'll take the dumplings. We can split the japanese curry if you want."

"Are you really mad ?" Ollie was close. Not too close, he wasn't touching him exactly, but he could feel the warmth from his skin, and the faint smell of laundry detergent on his shirt. "I'm sorry, I should've known better than to take him there."

"It's okay. You want rice or noodles ?"

"Con, I promise, nothing happened, his mother is sick, and he needed a friend and..."

"Rice it is, then."

"Con." Ollie is good, Ollie is warm. Ollie hugs him for behind, and it's a little hard to breathe. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"I shouldn't have brought him to our spot, and I'm sorry I ruined your date."

"I had to watch Frozen because of you. Are you laughing ? Wow, you suck. You're the worst boyfriend in the world, Oliver, I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"I love you." It takes a little time to process that. He takes time to rince the rice just like Ollie taught him, and to set the rice cooker before answering.

"If you really love me you'll eat the green curry. There's peppers in it."

 

Ollie is good, Ollie is warm. Ollie sits with him on the couch and doesn't beg for him to change channels when yet another episode of The Hills starts. Ollie even has opinions about the show, and they argue about characters and plots, and at some point they're eating ice cream and finishing the season because they can't go to sleep and not know. 

Ollie is good, and warm, and he throws away the curry, because a night not kissing his boyfriend isn't a Sunday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) If you liked it, please take a second and leave kudos, comments, messages and love ? Yes I'm begging. Yes.
> 
> You can read it on tumblr if you want : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/118046090699/can-you-pleaseee-write-like-a-spin-off-fic-from


End file.
